Stoned Secrets and the Sick Kids
by Lost-In-Existence888
Summary: Peytin Carson gets into a new Arts school and needs to get rid of her scarred past.She meets a boy the one and only Christofer Drew and he shows her a new hobby. Will they fall in love? Or shatter in each other's arms?
1. She's Got Style

*I am beginning a new story...so yeah! I will be recommending songs for each chapter..all except this one :P...and I own all o.c.'s please! review and subscribe :D love yall*

Peytin's p.o.v.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! I cringe as my alarm causes my ears to ring. I turn over the sun gleaming in my eyes. I throw my face into my pillow grasping it tightly, wishing the sun was away and I didn't have to continue on like this...reminiscing from my past.

"Get up!" my brother Jason throws a pillow at my face.

"Go away!" I groaned throwing it back to him.

"Let's go Ms. Talent School!" he snickered rudely slamming his room door behind him.

I rolled over looking out my window...I see a blue sky..but yet the sky is burnt out by the tall skyscrapers, cars, noise, people. I don't like the whole live-in-the-city- thing. And yet, I get to throw all of it away when I go to a new school, half way across the country. Soon I will be attending Gweneth Charter Arts School. I arise slowly, my arms sore. I stumble over to my mirror...my eyes grow wide at the sight of my horrid reflection.

The side of my face swollen, my lip scabbed over. I run my fingers gingerly over my lip a fierce sting arises over my mouth. I snuck to the bathroom to make sure my parents don't visualize my violent night before. I ran my hands over the side of my face seeing the black and blue arise over my cheek. I toiled with my hair trying to pull it over my bruised face. I peered out into the hallway to check the clock. I have 2 hours before my plane! I hate brothers!

I found a pair of scissors..maybe I need a quick change in my facial appearance. I noticed a full container of my mother's black hair dye. I looked at my stupid, thick, curly, light brown hair. I need a change...I glanced back and forth from the scissor blades, to my hair. I wasn't a huge fan of having my hair in my face,but I've changed it's time for my personality and appearance to match.

I took the scissors to my head, slicing my hair...thinning and layering it. After an hour of toiling with this I looked into the mirror. I had a side swoop of bangs and the rest was all shaggy and layered but left long down the front of my body. Now...hair dye. I put all of the hairdye on my head inhaling and choking on the fumes...30 minutes later I washed it out and blow dried my hair.

I looked over on the ledge of the counter for my contacts..full of hope and as I opened the lid to the empty container of broken promises. First day to a new school, a whole new place and the poor place has to be cursed with my horrid, ugly, pale, 4-eyed face.

"Peytin! Get down here! Now!" my parents yelled smelling the hairdye fumes.

I carefully stepped down the stairs cringing my shoulders as they stared me down with wide eyes.

"...Peytin you're hair...it looks nice" my mother stuttered.

"Thank you" my voice shook.

They didn't see the bruise or wounds on my face...thank god! I put bread in the toaster and think back on the previous night. I was walking with Carter down the street from a Bullet For My Valentine concert. He sipped Vodka and I cautiously joined him. We stumbled down the street his arm around my waist, my mind slowly fading out. I remember it began to rain and as the sky cried and rumbled we ran from store to store hiding under the awnings.

I felt his lips capture mine as our eyes met. We heard sirens off in the distance and took off down a back alley. I took the bottle of Vodka for a sip and it slipped from my hand, the glass shattering to the ground.

"Shit! Sorry" I looked up at him moving the glass away with my shoe.

He had an evil look in his eyes as his voice slurred.

"Y-...Y-You stupid bitch!" he slurred quickly.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry" I clutched his hand.

"G-get the h-hell off! I...paid for that you dumb ass!" he pushed me away.

"I'm sorry ok..p-please forget about it and let's go before we get caught" I felt my pulse rise.

Something wasn't right...I began to get a really bad feeling in my stomach. Something bad was going to happen. I wasn't sure what but it was just a feeling of misfortune as if I should get away from him. I tried to walk around him and he grasped my wrists.

"Where do you think you're going you stupid whore!" he stumbled, pushing me against the brick wall.

"Carter! Stop! We have to go now! I'm not getting caught like this!" I pushed him off of me.

I looked over his dull, glassed over, eyes. I didn't see him anymore, I saw a shadow of a lost, innocent boy. Now an evil, overcast stands over him. I tugged on his arm to pull him along. He grabbed my arm and slapped me across the face.

"Now you're leaving me!" he panicked.

"No! Let's go! We have to leave now!" I told him still trying to reach the sober side of him.

He became furious and ran over grasping my wrists and eventually pinning me to the ground of the alley. I tried breaking out of his grasp...attempting to scream but he put his hand over my mouth. I tried to scramble out and calm him down but, he became more furious and punched my face. I turned my head and clutched it in pain. He kept hitting me and I bit my lip. He slapped me again causing me to bite through my lip, tears and red dripped from my face.

"Carter! Stop!" I finally screamed out.

I seemed to get to him...he tried helping me up and I stood shaking in my skin.

"Are you alright?" he asked me dazed.

I checked my phone it read **1:00 a.m.** I glanced over to him and dashed out of the alley and down the corner streets. He saw me dash off and began to stumble after me. I remember crawling into my ground floor window and collapsing on my bed.

"Dude what the hell!" my brother yelled.

I fell out of my flashback and saw smoke arise from the toaster. I quickly lifted the dial and saw my charred toast. It looked gross so I threw it in the garbage. I held my plane ticket in my hand and grabbed my luggage.

"Wow! I didn't know you were a pyromaniac" my dad looked at the deceased, charred toast.

I glanced back at the brutally murdered toast as the massacre lay in the garbage can. I gathered my bags by the door and put my phone in my back pocket.

"Please leave already!" my brother groaned falling on the couch with a bag of Doritos.

"Soon enough" I was interuppted by a knock at the door.

I opened it to see...Carter!

"...What do you want?" I looked to the ground.

"I want to apologize...I was drunk and yeah" his face flushed red.

"...No! Stay the hell away from me!" he put his foot in the door.

"If I ever see your face again, I swear to god I will kill you!" I slammed the door as hard as I could and clutched the lock.

My family looked over to me jaws low in awe.

"So...my flight leaves soon" I grabbed the handles of my bags.

They silently helped me into the car. I blasted my iPod to try to forget my life here. I don't need it here anymore and I don't want to remember anything about this place, or who I used to be! I glanced out the window at all the city..say goodbye to the sweet city of L.A. and hello to the cool country of Tennessee.

I felt the wind hit my face as my mother flashed the window down to get my attention.

"Hey metal-head! We're here at the airport" she smiled back at me.

They helped me with my bags and getting situated. I checked my phone seeing the 15 NEW MESSAGES from Carter. I double checked my contacts and scrolled over his name. I need a change and skimmed my finger over the DELETE CONTACT button. I heard the announcement of my flight and I hugged my parents and actually hugged the gross, beast also known as my brother. I got seated on the plane and...

"I'm sorry but the flight to Nashville will be delayed from a storm, please use facilities and check for valid passports and tourist attractions" the annoying monotone voice said.

I stepped out of the plane and back into the port. My hair in my face as tears rolled down my cheek. I couldn't help but think of him...the awful disaster he turned into. He was once so innocent and I knew by his eyes whether or not he was there. I slid down the wall by a huge board of tourist attractions. I grasped my head and wiped my eyes, smearing my mascara.

A corpse slid around the corner and peered down at me. I glanced up at his black/ grayscale plaid shirt, light brown hair, light brown eyes, and smiling face with a small lip ring.

"Hey...are you alright" he asked me.

"...I don't know" I muttered glancing down, rubbing my eyes.

"Well...I have...something that can make you feel better. What's troubling you?" he slid down the wall.

Keeping my eyes to the ground I examined his black skinny jeans, black flip-flops and on his foot was a small peace sign.

"Life here...I guess the sooner I get out of here the better" my voice shook.

"Then I'm glad I met you...follow me" he put his arm around my shoulder helping me up.

I became curious and followed him around this corner out the back door of the port. He kept looking around making sure no one was watching him. He took a small plastic bag and paper rolls from his pocket.

"Look, I gotta finish this before I board this ship..or plane" he began laughing randomly.

I looked into his eyes and they were dialated, almost glassed over, not as bad as Carter's but not as dangerous either.

"What...i-is this exactly" I said nervously.

"...It's...the ...shit man!" he whispered.

"Umm...?" I slightly backed away.

"Ok...look...its m-m-marijuana" he began to sing loudly.

"Dude! shut up!" I began to laugh.

"...Heyyy" he said smirking.

"Hi there" I laughed.

"Who are yoooouuuuuu?" he stepped closer to me.

"I'm Peytin...Peytin Carson" I said, "who are you?"

"...I'm Christofer..Christofer Drew" he smiled devishly, "how old are you?"

"Uhhh...I'm 15, you?" I said quickly.

"I'm 16...hhheeeyyyy you're sideways! What happened! Why are you sideways!" he yelled.

"Dude stop! You're going to get caught" I told him.

"Not until you do this with me...please" he smirked at me placing his arm around my shoulder and the other arm in front of me with the bag.

"...Fine" I took the bag and rolled some into the paper.

"I can't smoke it without a lighter, smart ass" I stated.

"Here use this" he took out a lighter.

I inhaled it reluctantly and became numb. Something about this was nice, I felt as if I didn't need a care in the world. I looked at the smoke seaping from my lips.

"There you go" he smiled moving his hand down my back, "now try this ready"

I became more and more dazed as he stepped closer to me. A smile arose over my face as he pulled me over and placed me to the wall.

"Ok ready, we both inhale and..you'll see ok" he put his arm around my back.

"Ok" I laughed horsely.

We both inhaled and he muttered "Exhale slowly"...as I exhaled my mouth opened his hand moved to my cheek and I felt the smoke from his exhale enter my throat slowly. It felt good...what was this? Was I really going to start a new life being a pot-head? Who was this dude and what does he want? Why all of a sudden does he want to help 'me'?

I felt the smoke fade out as he sealed it off, a split second of silence as his lips gently met with mine. This wasn't rough, but it was ever so gentle the way he handled me...then I thought for a second...I meet a pot-head, smoke with him, now I'm making out with him? WHAT THE HELL! He moved away with a dazed smile over his face. He took the empty bad and paper rolls and stomped them to the ground.

I turned away to head back into the building...he ran in front of me and pushed the door shut.

"Hey you bad ass, you can't go back in there like that. Here hold on" he handed me a mint and took Axe from his bag and sprayed me.

"Now just wait until your blue eyes aren't so dialated" he smirked at me.

We stood outside the building and talked for awhile...soon enough to find; We are going to the same school, taking the same courses, on the same campus! Ironic right! I didn't see any bad in who ever he was. We're going to the same high school and I don't need someone to hate me before I go to my first class. This guy seemed nice, he's trying to convince me to be a vegatarian too, and yet I only see good in him, other than the fact he gets high.

We re-entered the building and got through to the plane. The time was 8:30 p.m. as we boarded. It will take hours to get there and we began yawning. He looked over to me glancing out the window at the night sky.

"I can actually see the sky without any flashing colors now" he giggled and broke the dead silence.

"Yeah...its pretty" I yawned.

"...Here" he handed me an earbud and we listened to music on our way.

We both told stories about out our old lives and where we were from and why were heading where we were headed. I told him about Carter and he felt terrible. We both seemed to be dazing off and I kept trying to turn to get comfortable. He gently moved my head onto his shoulder and I felt the touch of cold skin, as his hand glided over mine. We fell asleep to the sound of "If It Means A Lot To You" by A Day to Remember...

*Ta Da! This is what I got sooooo far! I am a HUGE Christofer Drew fan and I hope you liked it! P.M. me, review and subscribe :D*


	2. Harmony

Chapter 2

Peytin's p.o.v.

The hours passed as I drifted off asleep on his shoulder.

"Okay..passengers please bring your seats forward and lift your trays," we heard the attendant say.

I glanced up to Christofer and he rubbed his eyes. Our eyes both drifted down to our twined hands. We nervously moved them away from one another. I handed him his headphones back and he had a regretful smile cross his face.

"Okay, prepare we will be landing shortly," the annoying monotone lady beckoned.

We arose I noticed Christofer looking into his pocket and he had a pack of cigarettes. He glanced over at his pack of Camel's and back to me.

"You want a light?" he mumbled with one in his mouth.

I frantically reached over and took it from his mouth. I held it anxiously in my hand and I saw a crack in the window.

"Well god! If you wanted one you could've just asked" he laughed.

I squeezed it out the window and watched it plummet to the Earth.

"Litterbug!" he yelled randomly.

Soon enough the flight attendant came over to us.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked.

"Nooo..." he glanced over realizing why I threw it out the window.

"Oohhh...well I was trying to get her to kiss me that's all so I threw her earbuds on the floor" he lied.

"...ok?" the lady gave us a wierd look and walked away.

I glanced back out the window and Christofer reached over and grabbed my earbuds.

"Hey give those back" I whined.

"Did you not just hear me?" he smirked, "I said...I'm taking your headphones until you kiss me"

"Well what if I don't kiss you" I crossed my arms.

"Then good luck, I'll sell these to someone on the plane" he smiled.

"No you won't" I sassed.

"HEADPHONES FOR SALE!" he yelled frantically.

"...OK! OK! fine...just stop making a dumb ass of yourself" I gave in.

He smiled slightly and leaned towards me. I kissed him and I felt his hand gently graze my cheek. I gently bit his lip and he slightly smiled. I lowered my head and he quickly lifted my chin and we locked lips again. He smirked and slightly pulled me towards him.

"God Christofer I didn't know the contract read you had to stick your tongue down my throat" I joked.

"Oh! Well then you missed the small print" he smirked his eyes looking me up and down.

"Sooo let me get this straight..I meet you...we get high together you kiss me and now you made 'me' kiss you?" I recapped.

"Yeah...now we're even" he smiled.

"But why?" I asked.

"Because...from what I know...you're fucking cute and I like you" his face flushed red.

My pale skin lit up a bright red and I glanced down anxiously, only to look up into his light brown, shining eyes.

*Christofer's P.O.V*

I looked down to her...I observed her. I begin to wonder...what is is about her that drives me insane? Is it the way she nervously bites her lip? The way she twittles her thumbs when she can't think? The way she sticks out her tongue to focus? She innocently looked up to me and I focused in on her big, bright, blue eyes...maybe that was it. Those big blue eyes drive me crazy, I would never want to see them cry...never want to see them shatter.

...THAT'S IT! When we met! She was crying and I couldn't help myself from fixing her. I don't think I can live with myself if I ever upset her. I'm not quite sure how I could love someone I just met. I need to try to get to know her...but maybe I do.

"Now can I have my earbuds back?" she smiled innocently.

I nodded and gave them back. I let her hand lightly touch mine as I returned them to her. Her face flushed and a slight smile arose over her flawless face. We lifted our seats and fixed our trays. Soon enough we piled off of the plane. A pile of people seperated us for 5 minutes. I saw her in front of me so I leaped forward and put my arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?" she said horsely.

"I thought I lost you" my voice trembled.

"...Don't worry you didn't and won't" she clutched her shoulder bag.

I couldn't help but smile sweetly. Something about her would just soon enough bug me. I'm looking for that one thing...the one thing that has to drive me insane about her. I watched her pick up a large guitar case and walk in front of me. I saw a man with a sign that read 'Christofer Drew and Peytin Carson'.

"Hey that's us over there" I tugged on her arm.

"Oh ok" she smiled up to me.

We walked over and there was our...limo? HOLY SHIT! I'm only 16 and I've never rid in a limo! Whoa! This is frikken amazing! We sat in the back and the man in the front shut the visor thing. I checked the car for a 'no smoking' sign and since the visor thing was up I figured, why not? I pulled a pack of Camels from my pocket and lit one up. She gave me a funny look...

"Uhh...do you want one?" I asked.

"I uhh don't know" she looked to the ground.

"Hmm you've never had a Camel have you?" I smiled.

"I've never smoked until yesterday's marijuana" she giggled.

"...Alright..well try it, I'll hold it for you" I mumbled taking my cigarrette from my mouth.

"...Ok" she sat up becoming antsy.

I held the cigarrette to her mouth...

"Ok now you want to inhale and sort of swallow, then exhale" I directed her.

I watched her inhale the Camel and swallow. I observed her as she exhaled the smoke mist easing from her lips. I know smoking is bad and I've been told plenty times enough, but now that I have someone that does it too, I figure I need to hold onto this one. I'm not sure how but she makes it look...good. And yet, I don't even know this girl and I'm finding myself becoming more and more attached to her.

The visor flew down and startled us.

"Get that rat poison out of my car!" the older man yelled.

I frantically threw it out of the window and we sat there frozen, getting death stares from the driver. The light turned green and the visor went up. Relieved, I sighed and looked down to Peytin, who was trying so hard not to burst into tears laughing.

"Shut up. That wasn't funny" I told her.

"It was fucking hilarious!" she began laughing.

"Haha..yeah..make fun of the stoner okay" I joked.

"Okay! Okay!...I'm done..." she stopped herself from laughing.

"Now kids we will be arriving to your boarding house shortly" the man said.

"Boarding house" we replied in unison.

"Yes..the arrangement will be you two, two more girls, and two more boys" he informed us.

"You're house address is 2475" he handed us a map of our huge campus.

"Holy shit!" I yelled in shock.

"Sir! For heaven's sake! Could you please! Watch your profanity!" the driver yelled at me.

"...Uhh...what's that" I asked helplessly.

"You're swearing" Peytin answered.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh, alright sir" I mimicked the driver's accent.

Peytin giggled and answered her phone.

"Hey Mom. Yeah..I'm in the car now..yes I'm in Tennessee!..what! No I'm not dead! What!" she yelled.

"Hey can I say hi!" I whispered.

"Hold on a sec mom...NO!" she looked over to me.

"HI MRS. CARSON! HI! HI! HI! HOW ARE YOU!" I yelled into the phone to bug her.

"Peytin! Peytin! Who is that!" her mom yelled back.

"STOP!" Peytin elbowed my side laughing.

"Oh mom that was just...a pest..yeah..a really annoying pest" she said.

"OH SO NOW I AM A PEST! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" I tangled my arms around her trying to get the phone.

"Dude! What are you doing! Stop that!" she pushed me back on my side of the car laughing.

"Sorry mom, no I'm fine. No I'm not being attacked...wait..MOM! I AM NOT HAVING SEX! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she yelled to her mother in shock.

I decided to really screw with her. I scooted over by her and grabbed the phone and moaned in her ear.

"What are you doing!" she looked over to me.

"Oh! Peytin!" I moaned really loud.

"Dude! Stop! Please" she hit my side trying to push me away.

"But Peytin..I want you!" I yelled smiling at her.

"Hold on a second mom...Chris if you don't stop right now I will shove my guitar up your_" she paused.

"Eh" I smiled waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Your...your...eye!" she finished playfully hitting my side.

"Peytin, who's Chris?" her mother asked.

"...Chris..is a friend" she looked over to me.

"You just got there and you already met a boy!" her mom gasped into the phone.

"It's okay Mrs. Carson, I'll keep an eye on her. I won't let her get hurt" I playfully put her in a headlock.

"...Alright then..." her mother said and then I heard a man walking into the room taking the phone.

"LISTEN UP BOY! IF YOU LAY A HAND ON HER I WILL WALK TO TENNESSEE, SHOOT YOUR BALLS OFF AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!" her father yelled into the phone.

I backed away and sat in the corner silently.

"DAD! Relax..god! He's not bad..he won't do anything..he's a good friend of mine" she cleared my name.

"Whatever..I hope you have a great time call us later, love you" they said simultanously.

She hung up her phone and death stared me.

"Well they seem really nice" I smiled.

"I could kill you right now!" she playfully punched my arm.

"Ouch! What was that for" I rubbed my arm.

"WHY! Out of all the people that I'm on the phone with..you choose to make sex noises when I'm on the phone with my parents!" she explained.

"Yeah..they seemed pretty mad" I bust out laughing.

"What if I did that to you!...wait...DON'T ANSWER THAT!" she yelled.

I smiled and looked over to her. After a few minutes of silently staring at each other we burst into non stop laughter.

"Okay! Students! You're here now get out- I mean...have a wonderful year" he opened the doors and handed us our luggage.

Our eyes grew wide and our jaws dropped in awe. We looked at our schedules, back at one another and raced to the house.

***Well I finally got back into writing this one :D I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and subscribe***


	3. Losing It

Chapter 3

**Okay so I have been naming the chapters after the songs that go with them..soo yeah! :D***

Peytin's p.o.v.

We raced into the door of our house giggling and laughing. We looked up the stairs at a girl with blonde hair in a pink low cut tank top, and light blue jean shorts.

"Eh-hem! Sorry if I'm interuppting anything..hi I'm Halie. Oh hi there cutie! Who are you?" she ran down the stairs and smirked at Christofer.

"Hey...I'm Chris, Christofer Drew" he extended his hand.

"Oh finally a cute guy in our house" she hugged him.

I just rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs.

"So..tell me about yourself" she sat him down on the couch.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like..where your from, if your single, what talents you have, you know the important stuff" she smiled and twirled her hair.

"Give me a break" I muttered and walked upstairs searching for my room.

"Um..I'm I sing, play guitar, ukelele, harmonica and yeah" he said.

"Okay..how about the single question" she smirked moving closer to him.

"Um...I'm gonna go find my room" he moved away from her.

"Oh ok..we can chat later" she smiled running her fingers up his chest.

"Right..." he stood up quickly.

I finally found my room and opened it up. It was amazing! My walls were painted like a stormy scene..with a purple sky..thunder lightning rain..and I examined the wall. There was a hanging bed twined with vines and roses! It is beautiful! I put my bags down and layed on my bed, swinging back and forth. I heard someone run up the stairs and it was Chris. He opened his door to his lake resembled room..his bed was a boat!

"Hey" he waved.

"Hi" I said.

"So..that Halie girl" I said.

"Yeah..I think she likes me" he laughed.

"You don't say" I giggled.

"She seems nice" he admitted.

I looked to the ground and shut my door slowly. I don't know why it bothers me so much. I don't even know him..yet we've been through so much. We've smoked..we've kissed..we've told each other everything in such little time. What if he actually likes her...well...then..he just goes after her I guess. I don't know quite how to admit it..but I really like him. He's here for me...I really don't want to lose him.

"Hey! Oh..I'm sorry wrong room" a random boy walked in my room with short blonde hair.

"It's okay" I said looking to the ground.

"Hey I'm Patrick" he extended his arm.

"Hi..I'm Peytin" I shook his hand.

"That's a cool name" he said.

"Thanks" I said unpacking.

"So what courses are you taking?" he leaned against my door way his blonde hair in his face.

"I'm taking dance, guitar, piano and vocals" I said shutting my dresser drawer.

"Cool! Same" he said.

"Really..huh..cool" I smiled in a friendly way.

"Yeah! Are you also taking Intro to the Arts:Part 1" he asked.

"Yeah that's one of my side courses" I told him.

"That's so cool..yeah I'm in dance, and vocals with you, but either way I'll see you" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked clueless.

"Well..during a class we're allowed to sign out and visit another classes' course for our remaining time" he said.

"So like you could be in algebra and I could be in piano and you could sign out and come see my class?" I asked.

"Yeah, exactly" he said.

"Oh! That's so cool" I smiled.

"I know right, well do you need any help settling in?" he asked.

"No I'm good, thanks though" I scanned my new room.

I looked passed Patrick and I saw Christofer death staring him from his doorway. I caught his eye and he slammed his door shut. Patrick and I jumped from the sound and I walked over and knocked on the door.

"Busy! Go away!" he replied from inside.

"It's me, Peytin" I stood outside his door.

"I said go away for a reason! What don't you understand!" he opened the door and yelled in my face.

He looked into my eyes with anger..and then a sense of regret. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. A few silent tears slipped down my face, as his voice reminded me of someone-who-shall-not-be-named. Christofer must have realized it because he looked down to me with a sorry face.

"I'm sorry for bothering you" I said through clenched teeth as tears fell down my face.

"...Peytin...I-I" he attempted speaking.

I just turned away and walked into my room and gently closed the door.

"Dude..harsh" Patrick replied.

Christofer's p.o.v.

What have I just done! I got jealous of some guy who was just being friendly toward her. I snapped on her just like that guy Carter did! I did what I swore I'd never do...I made those big blue eyes break, and cry. I can't believe I just snapped on her like that. I'm not mad at her...I want to think I am..but I don't want him near her. What have I done?

"Hey I'm Braden" a guy with black spiky hair shook my hand.

"Hi, I'm Christofer" I introduced myself with my eyes to the ground.

"Hey cutie pie!" the blonde approached me wrapping her arms around me.

"Well..I see a couple already" Braden said.

"I call Peytin!" Patrick joked around.

I became a little furious at that remark and moved the blonde's hands from me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Halie remember?" she smiled.

"Okay..then" I said awkwardly.

I heard a door open and Peytin came down in a black belly tank, and black Tripp jean shorts. I looked at her big black thick rimmed glasses, recently fixed eyeliner and I lost it. She walked into the kitchen where a girl with purple hair stood.

"Hey you look like a decent human being! I'm Aeron" she hugged her.

"Hi I'm Peytin" she said sadly.

"I sense something wrong...ah I see..the blonde is irritating your poor little heart" she hugged her like a sympathizing best friend.

"..but how'd you?" she asked with curiosity.

"Believe me she does that to everyone and I can sense it in your aura" she smiled.

"Here let's have some Oreos and watch movies in my room" she grabbed the Oreos and the two smiled and headed upstairs.

"And why don't we watch a movie" the blonde tugged on my arm.

I gave up and just followed her into the living room. She put in some chic flick and I just sat there bored insanily. I glanced over to the blonde and she moved closer to me and kissed me! I just sat there and let her kiss me because honestly..I didn't want to fight with anyone. I heard Peytin and Aeron come downstairs they changed into PJS Aeron was wearing a blue tank and blue plaid pants and Peytin was wearing a black tank with black and red plaid pants. The two stopped in the doorway and saw us kissing.

I pushed the blonde off slightly and my eyes shot over to Peytin...who was on the verge of tears. Aeron clutched her hand trying to give her strength. They went into the kitchen, made popcorn and went upstairs. I waved to Peytin and she couldn't even look me in the eye. The blonde tried kissing me again and I moved away.

"Cutie..what's wrong?" she asked.

"I just met you like 30 minutes ago and you're acting like we're dating" I told her.

"Well...I'd like to" she smirked.

"Well...I don't like you like that" I stood up from the couch.

"Fine! It's those stupid goth girls isn't it!" the blonde stood up and yelled.

I didn't answer and just walked upstairs. I attempted knocking on Aeron's door. And she answered.

"Hey is Peytin okay? Look..I don't like that blonde..I really don't" I explained.

"Well, then you could've thought about that before you kissed her" Aeron explained.

"Look, is she in here?" I tried looking over her shoulder.

"No...her phone started going off, she looked at it, started crying and then went into her room to sleep" Aeron explained.

I walked over to Peytin's and gently knocked.

"Peytin..it's me Christofer...I heard what happened. What did he say to you? Because you should never listen to Carter...he's a terrible person..and ...I don't like Halie" I waited by the door which never got an answer.

I walked into my room and shut the door. Tears slipped down my cheek and I became furious with myself. I punched the wall and looked to the ground. My hands were shaking and I just layed on my bed, tears slipping down my cheek...I fell asleep.

**Well, here was a pretty intense chapter! I enjoyed writing this one and I hope you enjoy reading it :D Let me know what ya think in a review please :D thank you all so much PEACE****


End file.
